Rivet type fastening devices are quite old in the art and include the hollow type rivet having a set head at one end which is set by a push type setting mandrel or a pull type setting mandrel.
The pull type setting mandrels typically include a pull shank which is slideably mounted in the axial bore of the hollow rivet body and have an enlarged mandrel head extending from the free end of the rivet body which is retracted into the axial bore toward the opposing end to expand the lower portion of the axial bore rivet body to set the rivet and couple the work pieces together.
In the pull type fasteners, typically a pulling or setting tool is required to pull the pull shank and force the mandrel head into a set condition.
Typical examples of both types of rivet type coupling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,289; 5,286,152; 4,211,145; 5,028,187 and 4,236,429.